


Family Outings

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humanstuck, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee manages to drive his big bro to the breaking point and gets him to fuck him in a public bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Outings

You can’t believe how motherfucking easy it is to get your brother like this. All it took was a little touching here, a few dirty words there, and you had him pressed against the bathroom stall wall with his pants around his ankles. You’re knelt between his legs and sucking him off in earnest, trying your best to get him to make a sound. You’re hallowing your cheeks and prodding at the slit with your sinful tongue when you’re not swallowing him whole and you have to admit as you look up at him and see that hunger in his eyes, that giving is almost as good as receiving.

You pull off him slowly with a loud pop, a string of saliva connecting your bottom lip to his genitalia and you’re rewarded with a soft whine. You give him the horniest look you can muster as you stroke his shaft and lower your mouth to lick at his balls. His legs start to shake and you breathe a laugh onto him before you take one of the globes into your mouth. He groans deep in his throat and you want more, you want to hear more. His voice is like velvet on your ears but since he’s taken his vow of silence, you have to work damn hard to get him to use those heavenly vocal chords for you. You hum on the flesh in your mouth as you speed up your stroking and he’s panting hard through his nose.

Just when you think he’s about to blow his load, you hear the bathroom door open and footsteps make their way to the stall right next to yours. You freeze for a moment and wonder if you should stop but you feel your brother’s dick twitch in your hand. Ohhhh, so he likes this kind of thing. Kinky fucker. 

You pull your mouth off him and stand up. Kurloz looks like he’s about to cry before you turn away from him, spreading your cheeks with your hands as you look back at him with hooded eyes. His eyes nearly pop out of his head at your silent offer. He seems to have a debate with himself and you whisper to him.

"You know you motherfucking want to."

 

You gasp as you feel his wet muscle circle your entrance before pushing inside. He spreads you wider for him and you remove your hands to splay them on the wall to keep balanced. Fuck that tongue of his is going to be the death of you. You’re whispering his name in harsh breaths as he eats your ass vigorously and your cock is twitching with each push of his tongue into you. 

He slips a finger inside you and you whine loudly, making him pause in his actions. You push back on the finger to get him going again and he crooks the finger inside you and you can feel his breath on your ass as he watches his finger move inside you. He pushes another finger in and licks at your hole around your fingers. Your short breaths are gradually turning into something more voiced and you just want him to fuck you already!

"Motherfucker just get to the good part."

He removes his mouth from you and stands up to press his body against you, fingers still thrusting and scissoring in your ass. He kisses up your neck and you whimper in need before he breathes a “shh” on your neck. You can feel his cock poking at your back and you shudder as you remember how hot and big he’s felt inside you in the past.

He pulls his fingers out of you only to push both his thumbs inside and spread you wide as he leans back off your body. You feel something wet dribbling into your ass and when you look back you can’t help but moan as you watch Kurloz drool into your hole with his tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes locked on yours with a predatory gaze.

He pushes his body flush against your back again and pushes inside you. You groan quite loud and it’s strange you can hear the person in the next stall whisper, “Oh my God.” Kurloz doesn’t seem to care as he pulls back to push back in to the hilt, pushing your hips forward with the motion. You claw at the stall and bite your knuckle as he starts a stead pace. His fluid rocking has you drooling over your fingers and mewling, you even hear him moan softly. 

He quickens his pace, and you can’t seem to get your breathing under control. You’re gasping and moaning louder than you were before and Kurloz nips at your neck in warning. You can’t help it, he’s so good, so good as he spreads your cheeks again to dig into you deeper. You forget all about his warnings, the guy in the next stall, the world as he gets you on that sweet spot inside you and Kurloz doesn’t mind. In fact, he’s fucking you harder, groaning into your neck and hips slapping against your ass.

You warble out gibberish as his finger slip around your neglected dick and push back into his thrusts. You can hear they guy next to you two curse and Kurloz moves his other hand to push two fingers in your mouth. That doesn’t stop your heated noises as your combined hip movements make him grind into you roughly instead of thrusting. Each rock of of the hips brush the tip of his dick across your prostate and you gasp sharply each time.

Kurloz is tugging at your cock faster and harder and you’re close. You can feel your muscles coiling in your entire body and your vision blurs at the corners of your eyes. You bite down on your brother’s fingers and your legs quake as you splatter the stall with your hot jizz and Kurloz humps into you harder. He releases deep inside you with a particularly loud groan and your spent cock twitches at the sound. He pulls out of you slowly, kissing down your spine and you turn to whisper at him with a smirk.

"Think anybody heard us?"


End file.
